1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus and an ejection method. More particularly, the present invention relates to an optical disc drive and a method for manually ejecting a cassette.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advantages such as large data storage capacity, easy storage access, long service life, low production cost and invulnerability to data damage, optical discs have gradually replaced the conventional magnetic storage medium to become one of the indispensable optical storage media. In a conventional optical disc drive, only one optical disc can be loaded at a time, thus users must change the disc manually to read the data in another disc. In solution, optical disc drives capable of holding a number of optical discs at a time have been introduced and users can obtain data from a particular optical disc without having to change the disc manually.
A conventional optical disc drive capable of storing a plurality of optical discs comprises a host and an optical disc cassette. After loading a plurality of optical discs into the optical disc cassette, the optical disc cassette can be pushed into the host for a data accessing operation. However, the ejection of the optical disc cassette is controlled electrically through the optical disc drive. Thus, if the power supply to the optical disc drive is off or the driving signal is in error, then the optical disc cassette has no other means of ejecting the cassette. As a result, users cannot get the optical discs stored inside the optical disc cassette. This is especially inconvenient when the users need some of the optical discs inside the optical disc cassette.